


Sam's Mouth Is Filth

by callmeb



Series: Dub-Con Daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates his little boy’s mouth, hates it with a passion. He wishes he could tape those lips shut, sew them shut, clip his vocal chords so the kid can never speak again. Because that kid’s mouth is sin. Because every word that comes out of Sam’s mouth is filth. Dirty, obscene, filth.</p><p>Warning: Sam is 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Mouth Is Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wrote something new instead of working on longer stories that are piling up.
> 
> Dub-con on John's side, not Sam's.
> 
> Callmeb is the author of this story.

John hates his little boy’s mouth, hates it with a passion. He wishes he could tape those lips shut, sew them shut, clip his vocal chords so the kid can never speak again. Because that kid’s mouth is sin. Because every word that comes out of Sam’s mouth is filth. Dirty, obscene, filth.

The things he says, 12 year olds aren’t even supposed to know about. John has no idea where he learned them from, or when. All he knows is that he can’t be held accountable for what happens when his sweet little Sammy says the things he says.

_“Daddy, can I touch you? Will you touch me? My cock is hard and I need help, Daddy. Rub your hand against my cock. Rub your cock against mine. Yours is leaking, Daddy. Gotta clean it up. With my tongue, not your hand, silly. Put it in my mouth, I wanna taste your cock; it looks so good. It gets my mouth all sticky. Mine leaks too, but not as much as yours. I like yours better; can I make it even bigger? Can mine get bigger, too? Wanna feel good. Make me feel good, Daddy.”_

And John tries to say no, tries to tell his son to stop. John is so appalled the first time that he can’t even think fast enough to stop the boy from rubbing off against his hip. And when he tries to pull Sam away, the kid gives him that face: lips pouting, lower one quivering; cheeks red with embarrassment; eyebrows high on his forehead; and his eyes – wide open, half the color pushed away and replaced with black, what color is left is always changing. And John spends so much time mentally cataloging the different hues and the way those eyes reflect the light so beautifully that he doesn’t even know what’s happening until Sam’s got his cock all the way down his tiny throat.

Sam takes it all, every single inch, like a pro. He pushes his own face down until his nose is hidden by dark curls, and the kid seems to love that. He rubs his face in John’s pubic hair, giggles when it tickles his nose, and lets out happy sighs around the flesh in his mouth as he tries to burrow deeper. Sam even likes to play with his balls. He slides his fingers around John’s sac and just twirls the hair there, making the man gasp when those small digits prickle goose bumps from the most heated part of his body.

And then when Sammy moans, _Jesus_ , its sounds only a child can make. And that makes it all the worse when John spills pre-come as his little boy, his _son_ , whines so pathetically around his cock; as a fragile, hairless body rubs against his leg; as a little, wet cock rubs into the coarse hairs along his calf. But it makes Sam whimper more, high pitched, cut-off noises that John can feel vibrate along his skin.

When his boy pulls of his cock and starts climbing up John’s body, he tries to say no. He wraps his hands around Sam’s thin arms to hold him back, but that kid is talking again. That mouth is running lewdly, hot breath hitting his face until Sam can reach up to John’s ear and whisper.

_“Daddy, it’s so big, I want to feel more of it. I want to feel it inside me. I put my fingers inside earlier, Daddy. Thought about your cock while I touched my insides. I can squeeze my fingers really hard, Daddy. I bet you’d like it. I already opened myself up so you can slide right in, so your cock will fit inside me. Stay still, Daddy, and I’ll sit on it. I know it can fit. I’ll make it fit, Daddy; I need it to fit.”_

What’s a man supposed to do when a tight hole is suddenly pressing against the tip of his cock?

Say no, obviously. But John clearly can’t think straight because those words are running through his mind. His little boy stretched his own ass open just so he could sit on John’s cock. That pressure against him is his little boy trying to fit his fat cock in his small body. The only thing John is capable of doing is stay still like Sammy asked so that he doesn’t thrust up into his son and hurt the boy.

His cock never fits at first; Sam just gasps and lets out little cut-off whines as he pushes down on John’s cock. The wet tip nudges at furled skin, prods at the opening as Sam moves up and down John’s body repeatedly. He takes a few centimeters at first, works half the tip in after a few tries, and then the boy is impatiently pushing harder with every downward stroke of his body until the head finally pops all the way past the ring of muscle.

John feels his boy put that sinuous mouth against his neck, feels teeth scrape at his rapid pulse and wet lips entrap a circle of heat. He feels hot air rushing out of his boy’s nose until the heat brings sweat bubbling out of his skin. John keeps his entire body stock still, hands still gripped at his boy’s arms, neither pushing nor pulling. He can’t even form words besides occasionally breathing out ‘ _Sammy_ ’ – in halt or pleasure, John is never sure.

Sam’s small body rocks against him; his frame is half the width of John’s, and the man feels soft nipples against his ribs. He feels little fingertips digging into one shoulder, another hand flat at the side of his pec. He feels a hard prick poking just below his navel. With every move, John feels his cock sink just a little bit deeper, more heat pulling and squeezing along his length with a whine at his throat to punctuate each inch his boy takes. Until Sammy is pulling away from him, sitting up straight in John’s lap, and that’s when he feels the meat of his son’s ass pressed flat against his upper thighs, and knows his little boy has the entire length of his cock inside him. And he sees those lips moving again, shining in the darkness of the room. That voice that’s a few octaves too high makes even the most vulgar things sound just a little bit sweet.

_“I told you it would fit, Daddy. I took it all. It’s so big, though. I don’t think I stretched myself enough, I’ll put more fingers next time so it won’t take so long. Wow! I feel it in my tummy. Put your hand here, Daddy; can you feel your cock inside me when I move? I can. God, I feel like it’s gonna poke right through me! It feels so good, though; way better than my fingers. My fingers can’t reach as deep, aren’t as fat as your cock. I’m gonna ride it, okay, Daddy? Gonna bounce on your cock and it’s gonna feel so good.”_

And he does, and it _definitely_ does. Sam’s legs clutch at the outside of his thighs and his hands splay right across John’s nipples as the boy moves. His son pushes against him as he lifts his body and lets his ass slam down so hard, the man is worried that he’ll hurt himself. But his face only shows pleasure, his cries morph into moans, and he repeats the action without pause.

He does it over and over. San’s thighs shake with the effort to move steady and rapid. His hands squeeze and release John’s skin without rhythm. His chest heaves with every suck of breath, shakes with every sudden cry of pleasure. His little boy works himself up and down John’s cock, forces groans and moans and spills of pre-come.

He keeps his palm on Sam’s flat belly. Sam was right: John can feel his cock stuffing his boy full whenever he drops down onto it. And John feels his son’s skin, both hot and cold at the same time. Sweat prickles out of the boy’s body, turns cold from the air and makes Sam shiver. His mop of brown hair lifts and falls against his head with every bounce. Some stays still, messy strands stuck to his glistening forehead. John’s body turns to fire; his skin burns with the wrongness of everything, especially when he can’t force himself to close his eyes, has to watch his little boy bounce on his cock.

And when John watches his boy’s face again, he has to dig fingernails into his own thigh to stop himself from coming. That filthy mouth is open. Sam’s lips are dry because the boy is too busy chanting ‘ _Daddy, Daddy, yes, Daddy, so good, Daddy_ ’ to have time for licking the plump skin. His cheeks are flushed red; John almost chokes when he sees a wet drop of pre-come, presumably from the blow job, sticking a strand of wiry pubic hair to his son’s face – a reminder that his little boy had his mouth down there; that his tongue probably tastes like John’s cock. And Sam’s eyes are always open, watching John as he moves. And once he meets those multicolored orbs, so wide in feign innocence, John can’t look away.

That’s how his little boys comes. Their eyes lock together and Sam’s body loses its pace, he starts shaking, and he can only rut down hard in John’s lap. Sam won’t look away, won’t close his eyes. He just pulls his lips further apart; open mouthed moans poison the air, and his hole starts convulsing. His body grips John’s cock harder than the man’s ever felt anywhere else, and Sammy cries out ‘ _Daddy_ ’ as he takes John greedily and he comes on the man’s stomach. And his little body hasn’t made seed yet, so when his son orgasms, when that young cock spurts a small pool of hot juice out the tip and onto John’s body, it’s clear fluid, thinner than what his own load will be.

And knowing his little boy is coming because John’s cock is inside him, fucking his tight asshole, brings him right to the edge. And his little boy’s ass still moving up and down, clutching and tugging, pushes him right off the edge and into the deep end of pleasure. He explodes inside Sam, loud and gut-wrenching and hard. And the kid doesn’t stop moving until John is whimpering with overstimulation.

He pulls off John’s cock with a wet pop, and sits right back down on top of the heated flesh. The tip of John’s cock pushes past his boy’s ball sac, still leaking white seed, some of it mixing with his son’s clear come. And of course, the kid speaks again, more corrupt words that John knows he will never be able to erase from his mind.

_“I made a mess, Daddy, but I’ll clean it up. I’ll lick it all up and swallow it so you don’t stay sticky. It tastes funny, doesn’t taste the same as your cock. Daddy, how come yours is a different color? How come yours feels thicker on my tongue? Where is the rest of yours, Daddy? Is it inside me? Yeah, it is, isn’t it? I can feel it, makes me feel so full. But I want it in my mouth, Daddy. Pull it out of me with your fingers so I can eat it. Please, Daddy? I like the way it tastes.”_

John really doesn’t have a choice when Sam takes his hand and shoves two fingers inside him, makes John pull out as much seed as he can. It’s not his fault that Sam brings those wet fingers up to his mouth and makes John feed him come. He can’t help it if his cock twitches enough for the boy to insist taking it back in his mouth – to clean it, Sam claims.

And if letting his 12 year old son suck and ride his cock isn’t enough to guarantee John a spot chained to the Devil’s bed for all eternity, then he’s sure letting his 16 year old son watch every single moment while he jerks off is the cherry on top.

But really, it’s all Sam’s fault, with that mouth. That mouth that should not be allowed to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How's my dirty talk writing? Any good? Decent? Crap? How about the fucking parts or the description parts?
> 
> When you guys leave comments I get happy and feel motivated to try harder, so clicky the button and leave words for me! And if you hate my writing, I'm sorry (and advice is always appreciated)
> 
> But if you don't want to comment, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> It's not done yet, but there WILL be a part 2 to this story!


End file.
